Batman: Protector of Gotham (TV special)
Batman: Protector of Gotham is a 2014 3-part TV special which follows Batman's (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) attempt to defeat the evil plans of Bane (Tom Hardy), The Joker (Armie Hammer) and The Riddler (Jim Carrey), in the terrible trio's attempt to kidnap Commisioner James Gordon (Gary Oldman), with the ransom being $10000. Plot The series started with The Legend of Bruce Wayne, which saw Batman going through troubling times after, during a surprise visit from Dick Grayson (Chris O'Donnell) ended in tragedy after a bank siege saw the ex-Robin's death at the hands of new enemy The Torchmaster. Batman later killed Torchmaster (Michael Shannon) in cold blood. The episode switches between Batman, Barbara Gordon (Hannah Gunn) and Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Caine) struggling to keep the Batcave, due to wicked new mayor Mayor John Frinse (Guy Pearce) wants it destroyed, and The Joker planning with Harley Quinn (Kristin Stewart), The Riddler and Bane to take over Gotham. The second episode is Plan Into Action, which sees Batman witnessing the mysterious death of John Frinse, and also sees James Gordon being kidnapped by The Riddler. He communicates with the Joker through phone, negotiating, and The Joker says that if the $10000 isn't sent to them, they will kill James Gordon. The Joker sends two un-named assassins, who Batman names Spandex (Daniel Browning Smith) and Masked (Ryan Reynolds) attack the Batcave, but Spandex is killed by a Batarang, and, surprisingly, Masked is shot in the chest by Alfred, who claims he keeps a gun with him now for protection. After making sure the assassins are definetly dead, Alfred recalls there being three assassins (the third being a cameo played by Reynolds), and then Bruce and Alfred realize that Barbara is gone. The final episode is called Climax, and it involves Batman and Alfred tracking down their enemies, and they defeat them one by one. Bane is tricked by Batman into stepping infront of a lorry, and Alfred kicks Riddler into a vat of liquid oxgen. Then Batman and Alfred find The Joker and Harley in Gotham Centre. Harley is pointing a gun at Barbara's head, while James Gordon has a knife against his throat, being held hostage. The Joker tells Bruce to get the money, but suddenly Harley is thrown forward by a blast of blue energy. She hits the floor, frozen. Barbara is carried forward on a vine towards Batman. The Joker turns round to see Mr. Freeze (Arnold Schwarzanegger) and Poison Ivy (Uma Thurman) standing there. Then it all falls together. John Frinze was found dead with a mysterious poison in his body, and with a smile on his face. Ivy had kissed him. Mr. Freeze grabs the Joker and tells him to stop being evil, you "despicable, red-faces, clowning....twat" before throwing him to the floor, where he runs away. Batman thanked the pair of ex-villains and asked them how they got out of prison. Before they can answer, the third assassin from earlier turns up, visibly injured. He's been beaten up somehow. He screams insults at Batman, and pulls out a gun and fires once at him before collapsing, dead. In a shocking turn of events, Alfred pushes Batman out of the way, and is struck in the side by the bullet. Batman, horrifyed, puts the unconscious Alfred into the back of the Batmobile. Freeze sits next to Alfred, making sure he;s ok, whilst Ivy gets in the front. Gordon tells Batman he'll take Barbara back to the cave, as the Batmobile speeds off. 3 Weeks Later Batman and Barbara are next to Alfred's bed in the hospital, as, slowly, sadly, they have to turn the machine off... Cast *Batman/ Bruce Wayne - Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Bane - Tom Hardy *The Joker - Arnie Hammer *The Riddler/Edward Nigma - Jim Carrey *James Gordon - Gary Oldman *Dick Grayson - Chris O'Donnell *Torchmaster - Michael Shannon *Batgirl/ Barbara Gordon - Hannah Gunn *Alfred Pennyworth - Michael Caine *John Frinse - Guy Pearce *Harley Quinn/ Harleen Quinzel - Kristen Stewart *Spandex - Daniel Browning Smith *Masked - Ryan Reynolds *Third assassin - Ryan Reynolds *Mr. Freeze/ Victor Fries - Arnold Schwarzanegger *Poison Ivy/ Pamela Isley - Uma Thurman Reception Batman: Protector of Gotham got mixed reviews, with Empire giving it 3/5 stars, stating "Good premise, but the ending was a bit rushed. Bad choice of actors too. But overall, good" whilst Total Film completely opposed that, giving it 5/5, stating "Loved the ending. Amazing choices of actors, overall a good outing for the bat in black.". Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Tom Hardy, Hannah Gunn and Arnie Hammer all recieved Oscars' for their performances as Batman, Bane, Batgirl and Joker respectivley. A BAFTA was awarded to Jim Carrey, Michael Caine and Uma Thurman aswell. The director Sam Mendes was praised for his work aswell. Future A future sequel, 3-part named Batman Returns To Protect Gotham, was planned, but was put on hiatus due to scheduling differences. It has been partially confirmed for 2016, and whilst it will air on movie channels in America, ITV have bought the airing rights from BBC to air the sequel. Joseph Gordon-Levitt has confirmed he will be playing Batman, Hannah Gunn will be playing Batman, but in a smaller role. Uma Thurman will play a suddenley-evil Poison Ivy as one of the three main characters alongside Batman and Arnold Schwarzanegger, who will become Batman's new sidekick, and change his name from Mr. Freeze to Coldstorm. Michael Caine will appear as a vision and in flashback's as Pennyworth. Category:Television